The servant of Iapetus
by general agent 678
Summary: Percy and Nico stumble into Sadie and Carter. Little did they know that there biggest enemies will attack. During the attack they capture Percy and turn him into a horrifying monster. How will Nico stop him before the gods go to war?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so don't blame me if it's weird and this is after the second titan war and after Sadie and Carter stop Apophis from swallowing the sun **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Kane Chronicles**

Chapter 1: Nico

Nico stared at his own reflection in the water. He was a small skinny boy with pale olive skin. Most people will think he was a small helpless. Nico smirked, sometimes he felt bad for the one who attacked him. He was ripped out of his thought when he heard a small rustle in the trees, most people will mistake it for a squirrel but Nico wasn't most people. He whirled around with his stygian sword in his hands. He relaxed as soon as he knew who it was "Percy! " a tall teen with dark black hair and sea green eyes came out from behind the tree and gave a smirk "Shoot! How'd you know?" he asked. "Well, I don't know who else will be dumb enough to scare a son of Hades and comes to the beach at night?" Nico said sarcastically "anyway what did you see in your nightmare?" Percy eyes widened "how'd you know?"Nico smirked which sent shivers down Percy's spine"Duh! You always come to the ocean to clear your thoughts, I know you so well" it was true, Nico and Percy were so close together and Percy was like a big brother to him even though it was annoying sometimes, having him beside him always comforted him.

Percy shook his head"Oookk…anyway it was in central park, I saw a boy with dark skin and brown hair and eyes and a girl with caramel hair with red highlights and blue eyes. They were fighting a monster, I couldn't see the monster but they were shooting spells at it, I think there children of Hecate. Anyway they didn't seem to be winning." Nico took a while to absorb the information "in central park…"he murmured. He got that crazy glint in his eyes. "Nico! No!" Percy yelled but it was too late Nico already linked his arm with Percy's and ran into a tree.

Nico opened his eyes to see if they reached their destination. He looked at Percy squeezing his eyes shut beside him. "You can open your eyes now" he said smiling. Percy glared daggers at Nico"Did you take us to…." He asked"Yep" Nico replied. They were in the outskirts of Central Park zoo "Nico!Why did you do that you didn't ask me!" Percy kept on yelling. "Relax, Perce were just going to..."he stopped "do you hear that" he whispered. They both stopped talking and heard the sounds of battle happening. They both walked closer to the sounds, and saw a dark skinned boy with brown hair and brown eyes and a girl with caramel hair with red highlights and blue eyes fighting a huge monster that looked ancient and had minions surrounding him. They watched the battle silently and saw the two kids using...Spells?" I think their children of Hecate" Percy muttered. I shifted my weight and snapped a branch. The girl whipped her head to the noise but at the same time the monster roared and slashed and the girl and she fell down with deep cuts screaming in pain. The boy looked between her and the monster, trying to decide which one to take care of first. "They need us now" Percy whispered. Then we both charged. The boy looked at us thinking were enemies but relaxed when we both charged at the monster.

Percy used the lake to distract the monster when I used the shadows to make it darker.I took out my stygian sword and Percy took out Riptide. The boy and already ran to the girls aid. Then he yelled "Go for the neck" Percy looked at me and an understanding passed. I ran behind the monster and Percy battled the minions. I used the wall as a launch pad and landed on top of the monster. He roared and tried to throw him off. He actually succeeded and I fell behind the dark skinned boy, he then spit something that looked like acid at us. I saw Percy's stance change_ Oh no what are you doing Percy!_ I thought as he jumped infront of the boy, the acid hit him in the stomach and he let out a horrible scream PERCY!

**Just a few minor changes ****in the ending**

**I hope you like it plz read on and review and in the review try to guess if I'm a boy or girl and I'm sorry if the chap was long.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thx every one for the reviews I know my grammar is bad but I'm actually pretty young and I forgot to check it over, so like sorry if this chapter came late because I didn't know how to add more chapters to the story reviews: p

Chapter 2: Nico

I gazed at Percy's burning body in front of me, this made me angry I yelled and all the shadows exploded in the monsters face while he was distracted I jumped on his tail and flung myself into the air and as I came down I cut the monsters neck in half. The monster fell down with the rest of the body. I ran to Percy and fumbled for ambrosia "That was impressive" someone said behind him. He whirled around and found out it was the dark skinned boy talking to him "Yeah, whatever" he muttered as he poured nectar in his mouth: I am positive you guys are hosting an Egyptian god" Nico stared at him "Egyptian? Listen kid I'm Greek and I'm not hosting a god I'm…."he stopped when he the truth hit him "Oh….you know how your Egyptian gods exists well so do the Greek gods, and then sometimes they have affairs with mortals and their children are called demigods, half-bloods, heroes. Their lives are dangerous. Apparently that's what me and he is" pointing at Percy as he dragged him to the river. The boy stood there gaping and absorbing the information. 'I'm a son of Hades and my friend here is a son of Poseidon, and that's why the WATER'S SUPPOSEDTO BE HEALING HIM" he shouted he last words in frustration because the water only turned the acid blue. "Aren't you guys like…d-dangerous considering your parents are like the b-big three" the boy stuttered. Nico then noticed that he was exhausted "Yes we are that's why there had a deal not to have kids but as you can see there not very good at keeping their words, glad you know Greek mythology "Nico was now shivering even though it was warm. "You know back at our house we have a healer who can heal your friend there "the boy said "really! That would be great!...wait why are you trusting us? Nico said with suspicion in his voice "Well you guys did just save us and he saved me from being killed I don't see how he's still alive" the boy stated. Nico pulled Percy out of the water _oh Percy only if you were awake you could tell me if I can trust them or not _he thought. "So how are we going to get there?" I asked "Don't worry I have an idea" the boy said "By the way my name is Carter Kane" Nico's knees buckled "Nico di Angelo" as he collapsed on the ground blacking out.

Sorry if the chapter was short I promise it'll be longer after this and sorry I am not good with fight scenes(HINT) and if you guys want romance in the story then tell me in your reviews and give me ideas because I am not good with them either(HINT) see u later


	3. Chapter 3

**As I promised the next chapters are going to be longer and thank you everyone for your reviews, also you might want to look at chapter 1 again, there's just some minor changes.**

Chapter 3: Carter

Just his luck, he had 3 unconscious people in front of him, he sighed and summoned a boat. All the crazy demigod business hurt his head but he knew it was the truth because he put a lie detector spell on himself before he came to the boy. He was shocked that the older kid saved his life and he felt like in debt so least he can do was help them. The older kid wasn't very heavy; Carter could tell he worked out. The younger boy, Nico was so cold to touch it seemed like he wasn't alive. They both had strong auras around them. He silently remembered how he got into this mess

(Flashback) _Bast called them down." I need you two to go to Central park, there's some disturbance there and no one else can go" Sadie and I sighed and got are equipment and then we opened a portal to central park, and of course just are luck we were ambushed by a huge Griffin and its some unknown monsters__** (AN: one of the changes)**__ Sadie went for the griffins I went for the smaller monsters. We weren't doing well. Sadie couldn't get a blow on the monster and every time I swiped the monster my khoseph (I don't know how to spell it) so I had to shoot them with spells and I was getting exhausted because I had to do at least 3 spells do kill one monster. Then Sadie was caught off guard and the Griffin slashed her. I wasn't sure what to do, run to her aid, or kill the monster but she was losing blood fast. Then two kids ran out of the trees. One was a tall handsome boy with sea green eyes; you could tell he worked out, if Sadie was here she'll say he was hot. The other boy was skinny and wore all black and had black hair and really dark eyes. They both had strong auras around them. When they brought there weapons out I thought they were going to attack me. Luckily one went to the griffin and the other went to the smaller monsters. For some reason his sword killed the monsters. They were both amazing fighters. I stared in awe. Then the one with sea green eyes started manipulating the water. I thought he was hosting Sobek while the other one was using shadows which seemed like he was hosting Anubis, but they seemed more powerful. I kept on putting bandages around Sadie but she was bleeding heavily. The younger kid fell behind me and I saw the Griffin spat acid at us, oh no I thought it was too fast to deflect. I closed my eyes waiting for death and when I didn't feel any pain I opened my eyes and saw the green eyed boy in front of me acid burning through his body. The younger one yelled his name and I could see the anger and worry in his eyes. Then he attacked the griffin, and I found out for a small kid he was pretty strong. Then I noticed all the small monsters were dust. Oh man these guys are mad crazy fighters! I thought. After I made sure my sister was kind of healed, I'm not perfect you know. I went to talk to the younger boy. _(Flashback over) and that's how we all ended up here. I knew they weren't talking crazy because Horus (AN: hope I spelled his name correctly) confirmed that it was true. I was still shocked that the green eyed boy saved me even though he didn't even know me.

Finally we made it to Brooklyn house. I carried them all in with difficulty. I heard a hissing sound and turned to see Bast "How dare you bring in demigods in this house" she hissed looking angry."Listen Bast, these demigods save are lives if it weren't for them we would have been dead" I said, then I recounted everything that happened. Most of the anger left her eyes. She called Felix and told him to call Jaz and tell her it's an emergency. He saw the unconscious bodies but didn't say anything and quickly ran to find Jaz. Then she examined Percy" Why is the acid blue?" she asked " Since he's a son of Poseidon the water's supposed to heal him but it just turned it blue and stopped burning him." She nodded "The poison is frozen so that gives better chances of saving him" Then she looked at Carter and said "You did the right thing bringing them here because if they died by an Egyptian monster that would cause war especially since their children of the big three" she said bitterly. I sighed and went in to my room hoping that Percy will survive.

**Percy P.O.V**

I opened my eyes. Everything burned. _What happened? _I thought then suddenly I remembered everything. "Nico!" I shouted as I shot forward but I was held down I couldn't move everything felt heavy." Calm down, your brother is fine" said a female voice. I turned my head to see the caramel haired girl standing there smiling. "First of all who are you? Secondly he's my cousin!" I said before she could respond someone said "He's right you know" I turned to see Nico with a huge grin on his face. She looked taken aback "Oh ok, whatever. My name's Sadie Kane host of Isis" she said. _What does she mean host of Isis? I_ thought. Nico read my expression and explained The Egyptian nonsense. "Oh, why didn't Chiron tell us this" I asked. He shrugged. Then I remembered something" Sadie where's my pen" I asked "Oh that well when we were removing the acid we had to take it out so it won't be harmed but it kept on returning to your pocket so we had to put a spell on it so it won't" Percy winced "Can I have it back" I asked "Yeah sure" she fumbled a bit as she brought out his pen. He uncapped it and she stepped back a bit. "Percy..." Nico said as I brought down the sword on my hand.

**I was going to write more but whatever, one person (thank you) suggested I get a beta after I found out wat that was I will like to ask if anyone would like to become my beta plz! And REVEIW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry if the last chapter was boring but of course you need to climb the mountain to reach the plot, but I'll try to make every chapter exciting but you know the more reviews the faster I update, 535 people viewed the story and I only have11reviews( thank you guys you're the best) **and IF YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW MY AGE I'M 12 not that young though, I know

Nico and Sadie P.O.V

I woke up feeling exhausted "What happened" I muttered, and then I remembered last night's events "PERCY!" I yelled and shot forward only to smash into someone's head. "Ouch!" I growled looking at the Carmel haired girl "What are you doing?" I asked. "Oh...Um well" truth be told after she woke up to Carter sitting there and explaining to her what happened after she blacked out then Jaz had instructed her to walk around so her muscles won't be sore. She wandered into the two unconscious boys room, she blushed they were both hot but the older boy had a girlfriend because he kept on muttering this girls name. I went beside their beds and examined them. They both have Caucasian features. _Yep there brothers for sure _she thought. Then the small boy was saying something so I leaned down to hear it and that's when he smashed into me. He glared at me which sent shiver down my back _well he is a son of_ _Hades_ I thought. Then he turned to 'Percy' and fumbled for something in his pocket and he brought out some crushed crackers "What's that?" Sadie asked, Nico just ignored her he quickly went to Percy and put it in his mouth, some colour returned to his face. My legs felt like jelly and I went and sat on my bed and ate ambrosia. That's when his eyes opened. Tried to say something but nothing came out. He immediately shouted my name and tried to get up, but he didn't. _He'_s _going to hurt himself _Sadie thought "Calm down, your brother is fine" the girl said, before I could correct her Percy blurted out "First of all who are you? Secondly he's my cousin!" _I smiled we know each other so well _Nico thought. "He's right you know" I said grinning like a mad man. _Well it's not my fault _Sadie thought but I still introduced myself. Percy had a weird expression_ Oh he doesn't know_ Nico thought so he explained The Egyptian business to him. "Oh, why didn't Chiron tell us this" he asked. Nico just shrugged. Then Percy asked about his pen while Nico just stood there thinking of all the possibilities of why no one ever ran into Egyptians. He was brought back to realty when Percy uncapped his sword. "Percy…" Nico said. _Is he going to attack me?_ Sadie thought backing away. He brought down the sword on his wrist and blood started coming out "Nico... my invincibility is gone" he muttered. "What how? That's not p-possible" Nico stammered. "What invincibility what are you guys talking about?" Sadie asked. Nico was going to tell her it was none of her business but Percy said "When you swim in the River of Styx you become invincible, and no one can cut you except for one spot like… um... Achilles heel, there's one spot that holds him to the mortal world…that's the best I can explain it" he said "and…well I used to be invincible" Percy said. Sadie now wished she knew more Greek mythology. "We should go now thank you for saving us Nico said trying to drag Percy along "Same to you guys Carter would like to talk to you guys before you leave" Sadie said. Nico was going to say no but Percy said "Ok, but before we do can we contact someone" Sadie was confused but said" Yeah do u want a phone "No, can you make a rainbow for us" Percy said. Sadie nodded and followed them to the sink muttered some word and some glowing signs and a rainbow appeared. Percy brought out the golden drachma and said a weird chant and then threw the drachma in the sink, and to Sadie surprise it disappeared. The rainbow showed a man in a wheelchair and a girl with blond curly hair and stormy grey eyes "I'm telling you we searched the whole camp!" the girl half screamed. "Relax Annabeth, he's right there" the old man said. She whirled around "Perseues Jackson where did you go!?"She said. Percy paled" Well…um …I" he started. Nico rolled his eyes "Relax Annabeth, I got an Iris message and a couple of friends of mine needed help so I asked Percy to tag along, don't worry will be back in a while" Nico said. Sadie observed how easily he lied. "Yeah" Percy said nodding. Her eyes softened a bit "Okay be careful guys, and come back quick" she said "Yes _Mom"_ Nico said she just shakes her head and swiped through the message. "Nice going Percy" Nico teased, Percy pretended to glare at him. "Okay let's go" Sadie said and she led the way while they talked and joked behind her. They finally made it to the living room.

She went and joined Carter and Bat on the sofa and the followed sitting on the opposite sofa. They was an awkward silence between them until Percy said "S'up" They were a bit taken aback but Bast said "We are thankful to you guys for saving Sadie and Carter" Bast said "Oh that, no problem" Percy said like he did that for a living, Nico smirked at that thought. "We would also like to discuss why Greek monsters and Egyptian monsters were working together" Carter said. " Yeah I was thinking that too, I's quite o-" Nico stopped. Sadie was fiddling with her bracelet she looked up to see why Nico stopped talking only to see him with a blank expression and Nico's eyes were glowing gold, I looked at Percy to see if this was normal but his eyes were glowing too. They both sat there with a blank expression and unblinking eyes.

Bast studied them and then she told them they were fine and that even though their bodies were here their presence was elsewhere. "Do not worry they'll wake up soon" she finished

Carter was panicking and pacing around while Sadie sat on the sofa reading a magazine. Bast was explaining to Amos their situation since he just came back. Sadie sighed and kept on reading

Percy P.O.V

Everything was blurry but when my eyes adjusted he saw the 14 Olympians (Hades and Hestia are in the council) He looked around and saw Thalia and Nico beside him and they were both kneeling. I quickly Got up and knelt too. "Rise children" Zeus said. Nico and Thalia got up. I was getting up but a sudden pain in my stomach came and I staggered and collapsed on the ground, everyone was looking confused at me, Nico was staring with wide eyes. "Percy is something wrong" Poseidon asked. "No, I'm fine" and I fought the pain and got up. "We have some bad news for you guys,….Iapetus escaped the underworld with his memory back, and Hyperion has escaped his tree" Hades said "WHAT!" we all shouted "They are coming for revenge, but there main targets are you guys, so I suggest you all come back to Camp-Half-Blood, since I feel none of your presences their" Zeus said " I understand for Thalia, but you two should be at Camp-Half –Blood" he said "Where did you guys go" Athena asked "Um…well, it's hard to describe" I started nut Nico cut in "Were in a small town to pick up Half-Bloods" he said "Dude, you're standing in front of the truth detecting god" Apollo stated smiling cockily. "Well it's hard to think when half are brain is somewhere else" I blurted out, stupid ADHD. "Enough come back to Camp-Half-Blood and we'll discuss this more "Zeus thundered. I felt my sprit returning to my body. I saw Nico blinking a few times and the golden glow was dying from his eyes. I saw Carter pacing and Bast talking to this man. Sadie was reading a magazine. She looked up and said "Their back" Carter looked relived "What happened, was that normal?" he said. So I explained are meeting with the gods and Nico came in at random parts to explain who the Titans were or random details that I forgot "Oh that's b-" Carter started but was interrupted with the wall exploding.

**Thank you for still reading but I'll be more encouraged to write if I get more reviews! So See you later and forgive me if there is grammar or spelling mistakes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews and for guest (whoever u are) who wrote this:** **This seems like a kwl story, I don't normaly read much xovers but this one caught my eyes. Update soon :) thank**** you**** that's so nice :)****! Still looking for a beta though**

Percy P.O.V

The wall exploded and there stood three figures, when the dust cleared. There stood the grinning figure of Hyperion and Iapetus and women with light brown hair and sharp features, I heard Bast gasp and say "Bennu" (My character) 'Bennu' smiled. I decided to say something smart "How's it going Bob?" his smile flattered and he snarled "It's all because of you and the other children of the big three; I was stuck as a useless servant. Now I shall get my revenge!" then he turned to the monsters "ATTACK!" and they all charged in.

There were empousa, hellhounds a couple of hydra's and believe it or not a couple of telekhins and a drakon _Great_ I thought the rest were either human or Egyptian monsters. There was vapor in the air and I created a mini hurricane, after the war Poseidon teached him, more tricks with water. Any monster reached came six feet within him, they either turned to dust or got wounded, and the rest he took them out with Riptide. I slashed a hellhound and ducked a claw from an empousa, I whirled around and did a round house and she exploded into dust, I turned around and did run to the drakon. I concentrated and ice spears formed around him and they sank into his skin. While he was distracted I leaped on to him and brought my sword down, at the same time I made the water close around him, he explode into dust and I fell on the ground, I accidently twisted my ankle and who knew that it burned. I dodged an arrow and turned around to meet a peacock looking thing. It blew fire at me; luckily it only tinged a bit. I thrusted my sword at it but it kept on dodging. _What the heck?_ I thought. I got frustrated and then used the water to freeze it and then stabbed it in the heart. I was exhausted. I turned around to meet Bennu. She had an odd looking sword. Then we engaged in combat. Her pattern was easy to follow, she kept on going on offence, she brought her sword down on my knee, I was a bit slow on blocking and t went in, it hurt a lot. I growled in frustration, I tried disarming her but she just jumped back. So I tried the disarming technique Luke thought me. She couldn't jump back and her sword fell on the floor. I threw a huge geyser of water at her and she flew back, then she turned into an eagle and flew somewhere else. _Makes sense her name is Bennu which means eagle_ Percy thought. He watched Carter take down Egyptian monsters, the Greek one's just got wounded with his sword do he had to shoot spells at them; I went and helped him out. Every time we took a monster down two more will come in his place. Percy growled in frustration as he ducked an arrow. Then a thought struck him_ NICO_

Nico P.O.V

Nico was angry, just when they needed to leave they were held back. I saw Percy make a mini hurricane. I rolled my eyes _show-off_ Nico thought. So Nico made the shadows swirl around him so the monsters couldn't see where he was. He was a big ball of blackness walking around and whenever he passed a monster they were enveloped in darkness and then were left behind dead. He then stopped because it took energy do he took his stygian sword out and started slicing monsters up luckily his sword went through the Egyptian monsters unlike Percy who used his water powers to kill the Egyptian monsters. He did an uppercut on a magician who tried to throw a spell on him. Nico watched him crumple to the floor. He dodged a hellhound trying to leap on him and sliced him in midair. He turned whipped around and blocked a strike aimed for his ankle. Bennu stood there snarling at him. She then attacked him with amazing speed. They played back and forth until Nico grazed her on the cheek. She yelled at him and fled. _What was that about?_ Nico thought. He turned around and thrust his word into the ground and called upon 100 skeletons. This left him exhausted, but something caught his eye. Sadie was shooting spells at hellhounds and there was a giant dracaena behind her, and was going to cut her with her sword. It will be too late if he ran there and he couldn't shadow travel without going in a coma, and there was too much noise for her to hear him scream, so he did the only thing he could think of. He threw his sword at her like a knife. The sword hit his target and exploded into dust. He silently thanked the knife throwing classes back at Camp Hal-Blood. He ran over to his word but tripped over an unconscious magician on the floor. He got up but then he heard a voice _"Tas"_ immediately a bunch of ropes flew at him binding him from shoulder to toe. He felt a cold knife on his neck…..

**Sorry if it's short, but I needed that cliff-hanger and u know reviews make me more inspired to write more and also Sorry that it took forever but I had school and a bunch of other stuff**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys who reviewed and srry for the delay! **** Anyway back to the story**

Percy POV

I thrust my sword into a hellhound, it howled in pain and turned to dust. He noticed then Iapetus and Hyperion weren't fighting, instead they were standing and smiling in the corner. I ignored them and turned around looking for more monsters but I noticed everyone was frozen and looking somewhere. He followed their gaze and saw something that nearly gave him a heart attack. Nico was scowling at the lady (Bennu) holding the knife at his neck. She looked up exactly at Percy "Yes young hero surrender yourself at he lives" she said laughing. Percy instantly hated the women for using his fatal flaw against him, but he knew what he must do "Fist swear on the River of Styx and then I will surrender" Percy said. Her face turned into an odd expression "River of Styx?..." but she was cut off by Iapetus "Yes, yes We swear on the river of Styx that we will leave this place instantly after you surrender peacefully and will leave your _cousin_ alone" he said with a bored expression. Thunder boomed behind them. "Percy don't-" Nico yelled "Quite!" Bennu snarled pressing harder on his neck drawing blood out. I dropped riptide and extended my hands out. Hyperion nodded at Bennu who snapped her fingers at some golden looking chains came on my hands. Percy couldn't explain what he felt. All his energy just seemed to get drained i let out a short gasp before collapsing on the floor…

Nico POV

I watched Percy make them swear on the Styx "Percy don't-"I tried to say but Bennu snarled "Quite!" at me. I felt a sharp stinging at me neck and saw blood come out. I then noticed the shadows were getting thicker around him. Then I watched Percy gasp as the chains got on him and saw him collapse. I felt the entire anger rise I felt like exploding…. Which I did" PERCY!" and a great wave of black energy came from me, releasing the ropes and making every one fall, even turning some monsters into dust. I noticed I had a black aura surrounding me, I pushes that aside and ran to Percy. Hyperion who had a gold aura around him got their first and grabbed the half conscious Percy and started his way to the giant hole in the wall which they created. I ran faster but a monster came in front of me. It roared and slashed, I tried to dodge but I was so exhausted that its claws connected with my chest.

I was blinded by pain but one thought came into my mind _Percy_ I looked around and saw a dagger on the ground. I lunged for it and then I looked at the monster with hatred. I jumped at the monster thrusting my dagger out; the monster was so surprised it didn't have time to react as my dagger turned him into dust. My chest was aching but I sprinted after Hyperion. "Oh no you don't!" said female voice. Nico heard a arrow whistling sound. I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder and then found myself pinned to a wall, it took me a while to figure out what happened the arrow had grazed my shoulder and pinned my shirt and I to the wall. I screamed in frustration as I tried to pull the arrow out. Finally the arrow came out. I fell to the ground in a heap. My vision was starting to get black spots. I ignored it and turned and saw something that made my blood run cold. Hyperion jumped out with Percy in his hands and ran away on top of the water in the speed of light. Bennu had turned into an eagle which I found ironic because her name meant eagle. Iapetus had dissolved into darkness. I cried out and ran to the hole in the wall. (lol)I yelled and found myself sinking to the ground. I heard yelling in the back but I let the darkness take me away.

**Nico P.O.V again**

I woke up to a dull throbbing in my chest. I looked around and found myself in an extremely bright room. Probably a medical room he probably gotten himself hurt, but if he did why wasn't Percy here? He was always with him when he had gotten hurt. Wait Percy…. Everything came rushing back to him. Nico bolted right up but a sharp stinging pain from his chest made him lay back down. Nico heard a storm brewing outside "Glad you're awake we thought you weren't going to make it" said Carter as he walked in with Sadie. They had a couple of wounds but other than that they looked fine. "Sorry to give you guys a scare but how long was I out?" I asked with anticipation. "Five days" Said Sadie. "WHAT! No wonder there's a storm we were supposed to go directly to Olympus after the message" I yelled. I was angry with myself for pushing too hard. "Percy could be in trouble!" I kept on ranting about him. I suddenly felt dizzy and needed to sit. "Ugh, can you pass my jacket it has nectar in it, it'll help me feel better." I said. Carter scrambled up and fumbled with my jacket. He passed me bottle. I thanked him and drank it. The taste was so good. I closed my eyes enjoying the taste. It tasted like the brownies my mom used to make; I'm not sure how I still remember the taste. I was ripped out of my thoughts when a familiar voice shouted " NICO DI ANGELO!"

**Hope you like it who wants to guess who that familiar voice is?**

to ClaraoftheSea: I know there's a lot of grammar mistakes etc. but the thing is after I finish a chapter I don't edit it I just post it because I want to update fast for you guys but unless you want it "perfect" it'll take longer to update. Unless you want it perfect?


End file.
